


Avengers: Infinity War on Ice

by DragonRiderSisters



Series: Avengers: Infinity War on Ice [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Background Character Death, Depictions of alien violence, F/M, Infinity Stones, Intense scenes of Sci-Fi action and fighting, One Slightly Gory Scene, Science Fiction, Yuzuvier if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSisters/pseuds/DragonRiderSisters
Summary: “With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers,” the Titan does so with his bare hand and looks at his own fingers, thinking of the task he’s burdened with, “and they would all cease to exist. No pain, no suffering. I call that...mercy. For them and for those that remain.”---Morozov is on a quest for the Infinity Stones to wipe out half the universe, and it's up to the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy to stop him. With only two stones remaining, the Mad Titan will stop at nothing to retrieve them and bring about stability to the universe, whatever the cost may be.





	1. I’d say…your home planet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/gifts).



> Inspired by some fun bantering with Il_Postino (please check out their profile, they have some amazing stories) and an awesome picture of the IW poster but with figure skaters by Misha Ge, the idea is basically the Infinity War movie, but the characters are replaced with famous figure skaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark: Yuzuru Hanyu  
> Steven Strange: Brian Orser  
> Peter Parker: Jun Hwan Cha  
> Peter Quill: Javier Fernandez  
> Drax: Bruno Massot  
> Mantis: Rika Kihira  
> Nebula: Mao Asada
> 
> Gamora: Miki Ando  
> Thanos: Nikolai Morozov  
> Ebony Maw: Nam Nguyen
> 
> This story will just take place in the last half hour or so of the movie. And just so that I am not rewriting the movie, a few battle sequences and dialogue will change.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Infinity War, of course, belongs to Marvel Studios, and the characters in the story in no way reflect the people in real life.
> 
> Without further ado, let’s get started with Morozov stepping onto Titan…

A blue cloud bursts into existence, rippling with pure energy and signaling the opening of a portal. From the portal, an imposing figure emerges. His large muscles and tall stature make him an intimidating presence as he takes in the scenery around him. His light armor displays his confidence in his power, but the thing that really appears to exude power is the golden gauntlet in his left hand, embellished with four bright Infinity Stones.

Looking around briefly, he internally scoffs. He never thought he’d return to his wretched, pathetic homeworld. Stepping over the debris, his gaze falls upon the wreckage of a crashed ship. It didn’t take long for him to recognize the ship, and he lowers his head.

“Oh yeah,” a voice fills the empty silence, making the titan look up and over to the remains of a pavilion. Sitting on the steps is a human, draped in blue with a red cape, “You’re much more of a Morozov.”

Shaking his head, Morozov states emotionlessly, “I take it that Nam is dead.” The human wizard, Brian Orser, nods briefly. His hands clasped calmly in front of him as he keeps a watchful eye on the titan. “This day takes a heavy toll,” Morozov begins to slowly step closer to the sitting wizard. He can sense the Time stone on his person, “But still…he did accomplish his final mission.”

Tensing ever so slightly, Orser leans forward almost instinctually to protect his Time stone, an act that isn’t missed by the Mad Titan. “Indeed, he did. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts.”

From behind some rubbles of a building, Javier is poised and ready to strike. At the sound of the titan’s voice, his grip on his blasters stiffen, and it takes everything in him to not just jump out and start shooting.  

“And where do you think he brought you?” Morozov asks, not noticing the small figure of Jun Hwan crouched above them on a tall structure, peeking slightly at the two below.

Orser glances around, making a show of figuring out the answer by rubbing his chin, “I’d say…your home planet?”

Morozov chuckles humorlessly and then looks up with an almost nostalgic smile, which makes the former doctor suspicious, “It was, and it was beautiful.” Curling his fist with the gauntlet, the Reality stone shines a bright red color, and all around them, the landscape changes. Gone were the ruins, wreck, and dreary skies, and in their place are whole, intricately beautiful buildings and pathways and even some floating structures. The ground is surprisingly covered in a fresh, soft layer of pure white snow, and the tall vegetations are covered in frost. Scattered around are also pools with frozen water. Sitting up straighter, Orser can just make out some citizens walking about, enjoying the winter wonderland, and even some children skating in the big pond at the center of the park. Morozov actually looks serene for a moment as he takes it all in.

Orser, on the other hand, doesn’t trust what he sees. It's too peaceful and happy. When the titan finally speaks again, his suspicions are correct, “Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution.”

“Genocide,” Brian says in disbelief.

“But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike,” Morozov clarifies, remembering the day as if it were yesterday, and not millennia ago. The day when he approached Titan's Council with his plans. “They called me a madman. Dismissed me from the court. And I could only watch as what I’d predicted come to pass.” Not even sparing the sight of Titan as it once was another look, Morozov unclenches his fist, and the scene disappears, leaving both in the desolate state of what once was a beautiful planet.

“Congratulations,” Orser scoffs sarcastically, “You're a prophet.”

“I'm a survivor.”

“Who wants to murder trillions,” Orser could not keep the growl from his voice as he thinks about all the innocent people this monster wants to kill and has killed.

Morozov rolls his eyes as if speaking to a child, “With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers,” he does so with his bare hand and looks at his own fingers, thinking of the task he’s burdened with, “and they would all cease to exist. No pain, no suffering. I call that...mercy. For them, and for those that remain.”

Orser could not believe the being in front of him, thinking that what he’s doing is morally justified. Standing to his full height, he has to know, “And then what?”

Morozov lowers his hand and shrugs, letting out a sigh, “I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices always require the strongest wills.”

Having heard enough, Orser taps his wrists together, “I think you’ll find,” with a flick of his hands, he summons his light mandalas in his hands, “ _our_ will,” and he enters a fighting pose, “equal to _yours_.”

Morozov looks up in confusion, “Ours?” He then looks up in time to see a huge chunk of wreckage descending upon him and crushing him underneath. From above, in a suit of armor made of nanoparticles, Yuzuru gives one final push downward with a grunt before flying around the wreckage to inspect his handy work.

“See Habi! I told you it piece of cake!” he exclaims into his comm link.

Starlord clicks on his mask and takes to the air as well, “It’s Javier! And yeah…if your goal was to piss him off!”

The chunk of debris suddenly explodes with purple energy, revealing a pissed off titan. With a loud bellow of rage, Morozov uses the Reality stone to turn the broken pieces into a swarm of bats. Javier manages to dodge out of the way, but the swarm sweeps Yuzuru up and carries him away into some floating ruins.

Meanwhile, Jun springs into action and shoots webs into the titan’s eyes, providing Bruno with an opening to slide in and slice the back of Morozov’s knees with his blade. Jumping through a portal, Orser forms his own light sword, and together with Bruno, they fight Morozov off on opposite sides. Jun swings in to join as well, but the Titan manages to grab Bruno by one of his arms and uses his body to knock Jun to the side. The two slam through the walls of some ruins and are knocked out.

Brian hovers over the Titan and tries to drive the sword into him, but the Mad Titan rips the webbing off his eyes and intercepts the sword with his gauntleted hand, shattering it. Blasts from Javi’s blasters suddenly rain down on him, and Morozov, enraged, starts firing his own blasts using the Power stone at the two hovering men. Using his powers, Orser creates a pathway from which Javier uses to glide towards the Titan like he’s on skates. The pathway arched and turned ever so to allow the half-human to dodge the incoming attacks. Not once stopping, Javier pushes himself to glide faster and when he’s just before the larger alien, he leaps into the air, spinning and flipping upside down over the surprised Titan’s head and slapping a device onto his back.

Landing smoothly on his feet, Javier disengages his helmet and gives a mocking salute and a smirk to Morozov, “Hasta luego! (1)” before falling backward into a portal.

The device explodes, stunning the titan enough for Orser to launch a portal towards him. From that portal, a recovered Jun leaps through and punches Morozov in the head, “마법! (2)” He falls through another portal only to reappear from another portal above the Titan, “More magic!” He yanks Morozov’s head down hard, then leaps into a portal in front of him. From behind Morozov, Jun leaps out once again and delivers a flying spin kick, “Magic with a kick!” before falling into another portal. Hoping to use the same tactic twice, the young teen jumps out of another portal, “Magic with a…” but Morozov isn’t fooled again, grabs the Spiderman from the air, and slams him onto the ground.

Grasping the groaning teen around his neck, Morozov growls, “Insect!” Before Jun could even gasp, he’s thrown to the side straight into Brian, knocking them both out.

Having gotten away from the bats, Yuzuru finally makes it back in time to see the Titan throw Jun to the side, “No! Jun!” Activating his missiles, Yuzuru bombards Morozov with explosions, but he merely absorbs the flames into the gauntlet using the Power stone and fires it back at the Japanese man.

“Ah!” Yuzuru grunts as the force of the flames collides with him and pushes him back. Starlord flies back in, but he too gets swept up by the blaze. Seeing that they’re about to hit some wreckage, Yuzuru puts aside his annoyance for the other man and grabs Javi, wrapping him up in his arms and tucking his exposed head into the crook of his neck as they crash through. For the life of him, Yuzu doesn’t get why the Spaniard thinks fighting with just a leather jacket and helmet is a good idea.  

Distracted by Iron Man, Morozov doesn’t see a small space ship rushing towards him until it crashes into him. After rolling and being dragged by the ship for some distance, Morozov shakily stands on his feet, only for a figure to jump out of the ship gracefully and punch him in the face, landing in a crouch with an electrified baton extended in each hand.

Morozov looks up at the robotic features of one of his best soldiers and chuckles, “Well, well. Looks like you finally escaped.”

“You should’ve killed me,” Mao glowers, her eyes filled with determination and rage.

“You’ve been nothing but a waste of parts!” Morozov growls back. Shrieking, Mao charges and strikes the Titan with her twin batons. Using the gauntlet, he defends from her attacks and tries to strike back, but her nimble movements allow her to dance just out of his reach. Merging the twin batons, Mao whips her staff at Morozov’s head, but he grabs it instead and pulls her closer to kick her in the stomach.

Skidding to a stop, she swings her staff back and gets into a battle pose, “What did you do to Miki?! Where is she?!”

He doesn’t say anything, so Mao yells out again, “Where is Miki!?” She charges with her staff, but Morozov simply swipes her away with a swing of his massive arm.

Orser, having been awoken by a nervous Jun shaking his shoulder, whispers a plan in the young teen’s ear. Nodding, he swings off, leaving Orser to take to the air once more and summon crimson, metallic bands, which he lunges at Morozov, wrapping them around the titan’s gauntlet and especially keeping his fingers from closing. He then pulls with all his might.

Morozov pulls back at the bands, but is then distracted by both Bruno and Jun, the former kicking his right knee and knocking him off balance and the latter wrapping some webbing around his chest and free arm as he swings around. Bruno then wraps himself around Morozov’s kneeling leg to pin him down.

Javier and Yuzuru fly back as well, and the former launches an electrical trap just as the titan’s free arm rips through the webbing that pins it down. Jun swings around again and also wraps more webbing around the struggling titan’s chest. Landing, the teen then uses the Iron Spider legs to anchor himself as he pulls on the webbing with all his strength to keep the giant down.

Orser then summons another portal over Morozov’s head, allowing Rika, who’s been waiting nervously and safely off to the side, to jump through and land on the Titan’s shoulders. Using her empathetic powers, she places her hands to his temples and wills Morozov to sleep. “Sleep!” she grunts as her antennae glow brightly. Morozov bellows out a cry, but no matter how hard he fought, his eyes glaze over, and he stills.

Yuzuru then lands on Morozov’s left side and takes a hold of the gauntlet as soon as Orser dissipates the bands. The wizard then moves to the titan’s other side to wrap the magic bands around his free arm, pulling on it with the help of his cloak. “Is he asleep?” Yuzuru asks the young alien woman.

“Hurry! He’s very strong!” she gasps, tears starting to form from her big, doe eyes as she focuses her powers.

Yuzuru nods and turns to Jun, “Junnie! Help over here!” The Spiderman lets go of his webbing and goes to help the older Asian man pry the gauntlet off. “She can’t hold much longer. Come on.” Nodding, the teen tries loosening the fingers as Yuzuru pulls at the top.

Javi, having flown to help Mao get to her feet, finally approaches the group and stands before the Titan tauntingly, “I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan,” he points out smugly, making Yuzuru and Orser roll their eyes simultaneously. Mao also groans incredulously and goes to help Yuzuru and Jun free the gauntlet. Javier then faces the dazed Morozov, “Not so strong now, huh? Where is Miki?”

The titan lets out a groan and wheezes, “My... Miki...?”

Javier scoffs, “No, mierda (3). Where is she?”

From her perch, Rika’s eyes widen in shock, “He is in anguish.”

“Bueno,” Javier nods with a smirk, not seeing the tears streaming from her eyes.

“He… he… mourns!” Rika cries from the intense emotions she is feeling from Morozov.

“What does this monster… have to mourn?!” Bruno exclaims, still trying to hold the titan’s leg down.

Mao suddenly gasps and steps back, staring at her former father-figure with a look of realization in her eyes, “Miki…”

Javier looks at the alien woman confused, “What? What does she…?”

“He took her to Vormir,” Mao utters, trying to explain this to herself as much as to Javier, “He came back with the Soul Stone... but not her.”

Everyone’s eyes widen at the implication in what she’s saying. But Javier’s eyes darken, and only Yuzuru notices and begins to worry. Shedding his helmet, he tries to look at Javier while also pulling at the gauntlet, “Habi…Habi…Javi! Stay calm, understand?” His words, however, seem to fly over the Spaniard’s head as he slowly turns to face Morozov. Panic seizes the Japanese man, and he pleads desperately, “Javi! Don’t! Gauntlet almost off!”

“Tell me she's lying,” Javier asks in a deadly flat voice. It can’t be true. “Cabrón! (4) Tell me you didn't do it!” he screams into the titan’s face.

Morozov’s next words freeze Javier’s blood. “I... had... to,” he gasps out.

Javier begins to tear up as he backs away, shaking his head. “No, you didn’t,” he whimpers, roving his free hand through his dirty curls, “No, you didn’t.” Memories of Miki and her beautiful smile, calm persona, and warm heart play through his mind. Her courage and strength know no bounds, and no matter what crazy scheme he or Nobu come up with, she’s always there to be the voice of reason as well as encouragement. Ignoring his friends’ and their allies’ desperate pleas, one thought echoes through his mind with great clarity, _‘I promised her…I promised her daughter…I’d protect her…’_

“NO! NO, YOU DIDN'T!!!” Javier rushes back and pistol-whips Morozov over and over again relentlessly, “Bastardo!! (5)” He doesn’t notice Rika let go with a shriek of pain as he strikes her hands. He doesn’t notice Yuzuru, Mao, or Bruno calling out to him. All he hears is the blood rushing through his veins as pure rage and pain surge through his body and soul.

Having had enough, Yuzuru leaves the gauntlet to Jun, and with his helmet back on, he leaps onto Javier and grabs his arm that’s rearing back for another strike. Mao does the same from behind. “Stop, Javi! Stop! Stop!” Yuzuru exclaims over and over as he holds back the raging man.

“It's coming off! It's coming off! It's coming off!” Jun says excitedly as he feels the fingers sliding out and the gauntlet ever closer in his hands. “I got it! I got it...!”

But Morozov snaps out of his trance. With a furious scream, he head-butts Rika, knocking her out, and grabs the gauntlet by the cuffs, just as it was about to slip off, right out of Jun’s grip, causing the teen to stumble back onto his butt. Grabbing the falling Rika from his shoulders, Morozov throws her off of him with a snarl as he kicks Bruno off his leg into Yuzuru, Javi, and Mao, and throws Orser in another direction by his magic bands.

Jun sees Rika fly through the air and leaps into action, “오, 안돼 (6),” he exclaims as he jumps up and catches the flying alien woman, wrapping his arms around her and using his Iron Spider legs to break their fall and keep them from hitting the ground.

Javier, Mao, and Bruno get up and try to charge towards the titan, but Morozov sends a wave of purple energy from the Power stone that knocks them out completely.

Yuzuru manages to barely dodge the wave and fires repulsor blasts at Morozov, who waves them all off before grabbing Yuzu right from the air and throwing him to the ground before him. Looking up at one of Titan’s moons, Morozov then thrusts his gauntleted arm up and curls his fingers into a tight fist, igniting the Power and Space stones and causing the moon to tremble and burst into pieces that begin raining down onto the planet.

Yuzuru stares in horror as large pieces of the moon careen right towards him, “Kuso.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1) See ya!  
> 2) Magic!  
> 3) Sh*t  
> 4) Asshole  
> 5) Bastard  
> 6) Oh no


	2. She’s not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa looks out the window and watches as all her friends fight for their lives out in the field. Seeing massive explosions erupt on the field and engulf the brave warriors fighting for them, she turns away and goes back to the operating table, grasping Scott Moir’s hand as she watches the lasers move with Maia’s gestures and separate the Mind stone from her lover. Sensing her anxiety, Scott clasps her hand back tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back for chapter 2, and this time, we are back on Earth in Wakanda! Now, before we get started, there are a few things I want to say and make clear. The rating for this story has GONE UP due to slightly more graphic descriptions of violence, though it is nothing different than what was shown in the actual movie. For this chapter, I also wanted to try something different and experiment with fighting sequences a bit more, so much of the fighting scenes will be altered/different than what was in the movie. Because of this, and the fact that this chapter has so many characters with so many different fighting styles as well as a battle with an army (rather than one bad guy), I kinda had a lot of trouble with this chapter. But please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also, here are the character roles for this chapter: (please know that I assigned these roles mostly on a whim and was more looking for how these people would interact with each other. If you do not agree with my choices, please keep all hateful comments to yourself. I’m not here to insult or discriminate anyone, I’m just here to have fun and to write a gift for a friend). 
> 
> Steve Rogers: Nathan Chen  
> Natasha Romanov: Evgenia Medvedeva  
> Bruce Banner: Boyang Jin  
> Bucky Barnes: Jason Brown  
> Sam Wilson: Shoma Uno  
> Rhodey: Daisuke Takahashi  
> T’Challa: Alex Shibutani  
> Shuri: Maia Shibutani  
> Okoye: Surya Bonaly  
> Thor: Alexei Yagudin  
> Rocket: Nobunari Oda  
> Groot: Koshiro Shimada  
> Vision: Scott Moir  
> Wanda Maximoff: Tessa Virtue
> 
> Corvus Glaive: Evgeni Plushenko  
> Proxima Midnight: Eteri Tutberidze  
> Cull Obsidian: Patrick Chan
> 
> With all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Back on Earth, things are not looking any better, even with the arrival of Yagudin and his friends. In her lab, Maia is focusing intensely at the holographic diagram in front of her. Disconnecting the nerves and circuitry as delicately as she can on the diagram, Maia also spares a glance down at the grunting and gasping android on the table in front of her before looking back up, beads of sweat slowly dripping down her fair face.

Tessa looks out the window and watches as all her friends fight for their lives out in the field. Seeing massive explosions erupt on the field and engulf the brave warriors fighting for them, she turns away and goes back to the operating table, grasping Scott Moir’s hand as she watches the lasers move with Maia’s gestures and separate the Mind stone from her lover. Sensing her anxiety, Scott clasps her hand back tenderly.

* * *

On the battlefield, Chan is surrounded by armed Wakandan soldiers firing at him on all sides. With a toothy smirk, he swings his large chained hammer and obliterates any human unfortunate enough to be in his way. Launching his hammer, he feels a sick satisfaction in seeing it knock men and women alike aside like rag dolls. Pulling it back, those that’ve been caught go flying over his shoulder. Feeling some more shots to his side, Chan swings his hammer and smashes it onto the soldier.

Seeing the large alien destroy his warriors, Alex lets out a loud cry and breaks free from the Outriders piling on him. He runs towards the large monster of an alien from behind, jumps, and, using all his built-up kinetic energy, punches Chan to the ground hard. Standing over the grunting alien, Alex barely has time to breathe before more Outriders are on him.

* * *

Nobu, meanwhile, has been scurrying around the battlefield on all fours, dodging the Black Order’s minions left and right. Finding a clear spot by a human with a gun and a metal arm, Nobu hops onto his two legs and cocks his laser gun.

“Ah! Come and get some, space dogs!!” Nobu bellows at the top of his lungs as he fires wildly at the Outriders coming at him. Angered, the multi-limbed aliens snarl and come at him in a swarm.

From behind Nobu, Jason sees the droves coming and without much thought, picks up the small raccoon-like creature from the back of his suit with his mechanical arm. Holding him at arms-length, Jason spins around firing his own M249 machine gun at the same time as Nobu, and the two decimate the swarms coming at them.

“Come on! Get some! Get some! Whoo!” Nobu yells all the while.

One Outrider manages to dodge all the bullets and lasers and makes a lunge for the duo. Jason swiftly throws Nobu into the air as he tumbles to the side to dodge the deadly swipe of the alien’s claws. From the air, Nobu flips, aims, and fires at the Outrider in the head. Jason then moves to catch Nobu, but the small creature just lands on his shoulders and hops off.

“How much for the gun?!” Nobu asks with an impressed grin.

“Not for sale,” Jason replies bluntly as he turns and shoots some more Outriders coming at them.

“Okay,” Nobu shrugs then looks at his metal arm with intrigue, “How much for the arm?!”

Jason gives the strange creature beside him an odd look and walks off, shaking his head at the absurdity of this entire situation.

“Oh, I’ll get that arm,” Nobu swears under his breath with a devious smirk before running off for another clearing.

* * *

Nathan Chen has just punched at Outrider in the face before another was on him. Pushing back with all his might, he grabs two of the creatures wriggling arms, jumps and kicks it back forcefully into a few others.

“Duck!” is all the warning Nathan heard as he ducks and feels the swipe of another Outrider behind him. He then feels a brush of air as a large battle ax flies overhead and cuts the alien in half before flying back to its owner.

Turning to the side, Nathan sighs in relief at seeing the god of thunder. As Yagudin helps Nathan get up from his crouch, the captain gestures to the man, leaning forward with hands on his knees as he catches his breath, “You…you look good. New ax?”

Yagudin smirks and swings Stormbreaker happily in his hands. He then grimaces when he notices the Asian American’s short beard, “And you’ve got a beard.”

Nathan chuckles through his gasps for breath before straightening up, “It’s been a rough few years.” He rubs his course beard and winces. He’s definitely shaving after this mess.

Behind them, they hear a series of shrieks from several Outriders, and Nathan and Yagudin whirl around to see a thin, tree-like alien lift three of the monsters up into the air before slamming them down, having impaled them with an extension of one of its wooden arms.

“Oh, this is a new friend of mine,” Yagudin gestures to the alien with his ax.

It looks up at Nathan and introduces itself in a slightly cracking voice, “Koshiro,” while still having the wriggling aliens impaled by his extra-long arm.

Nathan nods and wearily gestures to himself with a brief bow, “Nathan Chen.”

Having caught their breaths for a moment, the three of them rush back into the raging battle as soon as a new wave approaches.

* * *

Back at the lab, Maia is still hard at work disconnecting the stone from Scott, and Tessa still has her hand in his, rubbing it soothingly. Maia stops only for a moment when she feels the lab shake, and a deep rumbling can be heard. Tessa also looks-up and steps away briefly to look outside to the battlefield. What she sees, horrifies her.

In the forest between the spaceships where the Outriders are pouring out of and the protective energy dome, the ground swells and dips like waves of the ocean as if something massive is underneath them and rolling closer to the dome. The massive swells of earth roll forward and bypass the dome with ease, pushing the energy barrier up and aside like curtains. Gasping and covering her mouth with her hand, Tessa watches as the mounds of earth erupt to reveal sets of massive, motorized spiked wheels the size of buildings.

These wheels move with unimaginable speed, running and crushing everything in their paths, from Outriders to humans. Alex sees these wheels approaching and quickly yells for his people, “Fall back! Fall back now!” before diving out of the way himself.

However, Eteri smirks as she watches the Threshers shred everything in their way. She then looks up at the building in the distance, _‘Come out, little witch.’_

Tessa rushes back to the table as soon as she sees the wheels splitting off and veering all around the battlefield. She shakily takes Scott’s hand in hers as Maia looks back at her guards then to the distraught woman.

“Go, Tessa! Help them!” Maia urges, pushing aside her own worries for her brother as she continues to work.

“But what about…”

“I have guards. And the Dora Milaje will protect me and your bae. Now go!”

Tessa is torn and looks at Scott, who could only give her a look full of love and encouragement, but also reassurance.

* * *

Flying through the air over the battlefield, Daisuke scans the Threshers the best he could, trying to find a weak spot. He then comms Shoma, the only other Avenger currently in the skies with him, “Shoma, fire on the left flank of the wheels!”

“Hai!” the younger Japanese man launches two redwing fliers that fire several shots at the left side of one of the Threshers. The explosions echo through the air, but when the fire and smoke clears, the wheels are still going. “Kuso!” he cries out as he dodges an Outrider trying to take him down.

In another area of the battlefield, Evgenia and Surya are fighting back-to-back. Evgenia is bashing in an Outrider’s head with her batons while Surya is slashing at several with her vibranium spear when both women realize too late that two of the massive wheels are heading straight for them. Both brace themselves for the end, but then Tessa flies in on wisps of red magic, and her eyes shine like brilliant rubies as she stares at the incoming Threshers. Using her powers, she waves her arms and the wheels are lifted into the air. Looking around quickly to make sure that there are no humans in her way, she throws both Threshers down onto the alien forces with a forceful grunt, crushing them all.

Panting, Tessa looks up at Evgenia’s grateful face and Surya’s amazed and slightly indignant face. “Why in the world was she up there this whole time?” the Dora Milaje general asks, to which the other two women giggle before they rejoin the battle.

* * *

Tessa’s presence on the field is noticed by Eteri. Glaring from across the field, she sends a call to Evgeni, who’s been sneaking into the lab complex of the palace, “She’s on the field. Take it.”

“With pleasure, my love,” he purrs, stepping out of the shadows.

“Do not fail,” she warns him sternly.

Evgeni smirks as he comes into sight of one of the guards stationed outside the main lab, protecting the princess and the android. “As if I could,” before the guard could even yell, the taller alien swings his staff and impales the guard, “Now that you’ve told me not to,” he whispers into his comm as another guard approaches.  

The cries of the guards alert Maia that something is coming. Whipping her head around, she sees the terrifying sight of a dark-cloaked alien plowing his way through her guards straight towards her. With deft hands, she quickly disconnects all her equipment and lasers from Scott, causing the android to gasp as the Mind stone slots back into his head. The Dora Milaje guard is now fighting the alien down the hall as Maia helps him up off the table.

“I’m so sorry,” the princess says miserably, “But you must go!”

Scott doesn’t want to, but he’s shoved to a side alcove when the Dora Milaje is thrown towards them. Acting fast, Maia shuts off her computer and grabs her sonic panther paws and fires at the incoming alien. The Dora Milaje warrior gets up and fires her own weapon as well.

Swinging his scepter, Evgeni hooks the warrior and swings her into the wall of the lab, before swinging back and knocking the princess through the glass barrier and onto the lower floor, where she lays unconscious. Snarling, he then looks at the operation table, only to not see his target.

Quickly turning at the sound of footsteps, the alien is then bodily tackled through the same glass barrier onto the lower floor. Both getting up at the same time, they each grab the other's forearms and begin pushing at each other, struggling to subdue the other. With a burst of strength, Scott shoves both himself and Evgeni out the window, and they fall down the cliffside and into the forest below.

A redwing flyer sees this and sends footage to Shoma, who notifies his teammates, “Guys! Moir trouble!” But before he can go and help, one lucky Outrider manages to leap and tackle Shoma to the ground. Using his wings to break his fall as well as shields, Shoma draws out his guns and fires at the aliens piling on top of him.

Nathan hears this and calls into his own comms, “Somebody get to Moir!” He then whirls around and slashes at two more incoming Outriders.

Tossing the dead bodies aside, Shoma gets up wearily and sends the footage with coordinates to everyone he can.

“I got him!” Boyang calls out as he uses his Hulkbuster suit to fly over the battlefield and makes a beeline towards the forest.

* * *

Tessa looks up, sees Boyang head to the forest and places her hand on her comm, “On my way!” Before she could even take another step, she is struck squarely on the head and rolls down into a large ditch left behind from one of the Threshers.

Eteri smirks and hops into the ditch, towering over the young woman. She grabs Tessa’s shoulders rolls her onto her back, a large bleeding gash shown prominently over her right eyebrow. “He’ll die alone.” Tessa’s eyes widen, and she freezes when the alien extends her sword, “As will you.”

“She’s not alone,” the deathly calm voice of Evgenia alerts the two females of her presence. Eteri looks up at the Russian assassin and then turns to see Surya aiming her spear at her as well, charged and ready.

The female alien growls and launches herself at the Black Widow. Evgenia uses both batons to block the incoming sword, as Surya rushes in and fires at the alien from behind. Kicking Evgenia to the side with a roundhouse kick, Eteri whirls around and swings her sword at the general, their weapons clashing with sparks of energy.

Getting up quickly, Evgenia merges her batons into an electrical staff and runs along the slope of the ditch, striking the alien woman on the head and sending volts of electricity through her. Shaking it off, Eteri then slashes at the Black Widow with a battle cry, knocking her a few meters away, before whirling back around and smashing the handle of her sword onto Surya, sending her colliding with the side of the ditch.  

Tessa tries to get up and help, but her head throbs from the impact earlier, and she can’t focus enough for her powers. Eteri makes her way towards the young woman to finish the job; however, Evgenia manages to get up and does a sweep kick that knocks the alien woman over. But using a quick kip up, Eteri is on her feet in a flash and spins around to once again face a confident Russian woman with a taunting smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Evgeni takes great delight in kicking Moir to the ground. As the android struggles to get up on his hands and knees, Chan appears and, with a swing of his massive hammer, sends Scott flying and sprawling on the forest floor. Gasping for breath and from the pain, Scott looks up just in time to see Boyang in the Hulkbuster suit land between him and the two aliens.  

“Tíng! (1)” he exclaims, aiming a repulsor at each alien. Trying to get himself riled up, Boyang grunts, “This suit beat Hulk. Will not be like Toronto!”

Chan grumbles and bodily jumps onto Boyang. The Chinese man throws the large alien off, but Chan quickly gets up and tries to strike back, pushing Boyang dangerously close to the still weak Scott. Seeing this, Boyang grabs Chan’s wrists with both hands and activates his thrusters, sending both of them off to another area with a small creek at the base of a small waterfall. On the way, Chan loses his big hammer, much to Boyang’s relief.

“Guys! Moir needs back-up!” Boyang cries into the comms, hoping that someone will come and help in time. Getting up, Chan then kicks him squarely on the back, sending him sprawling. Rolling onto his back, the Chinese man feels his heart pounding as he defends himself against the onslaught of punches from the monster of an alien over him.

“Please Hulk! Come out!” he begs the being inside of him. He then switches to Mandarin, “我知道你很害怕但我需要你! 请! (2) “

Chan takes out a second ax and swings down. Boyang tries to defend with one arm, but the ax just gets embedded into the armor. Smirking, Chan rips the arm off effortlessly.

“Hulk!” Boyang tries and his face becomes green for just a moment.

“NOOOO!” The Hulk emerges briefly, then retreats.

Boyang screams in frustration, “Ugh! Fuck you, you big green 混蛋! (3) I will do it myself!” Seeing Chan rear back for another strike, Boyang pulls back his legs and uses the thrusters to blast the alien, sending him flying into the trees and losing his second ax. Getting up with only one arm, the Chinese man faces the raging alien head on, “Come on!”

Chan and Boyang charge at each other and collide with a tremendous ‘boom’. Chan then grabs Boyang’s shoulders and headbutts him to the ground. With a flick of his left wrist, Chan turns his left hand, which was severed in an earlier fight, into a pointed staff and lunges it at Boyang’s armored chest for the killing blow.

But Boyang grabs the severed Hulkbuster arm and holds it up. Chan’s arm impales the armor arm, and with a smirk, the man slaps some buttons on the arm, “Bye bye!” and the arm’s thrusters activate, sending the large alien flying high into the air. Unable to pull his arm out Chan bellows out a cry of pain when the Hulkbuster arm sends him careening into the energy barrier. Dragged through the energy dome, Chan’s body singes and burns, and he lets out one final roar before blowing up to pieces.

On the ground, Boyang collapses onto his back when he sees the fiery particles of the alien burn up in the air. “Hulk,” he pants, “我们需要谈谈. (4)”

* * *

Grunting, Eteri swings her sword, clashing with Evgenia’s staff with enough force to knock the woman back. Swinging back around, she slashes at a recovered Surya, who blocks with her spear.

When the alien woman pulls back for another slash, Surya kicks forward into a backflip while also kicking Eteri in the chin. Landing on her feet, she blasts the sword out of the alien’s hand with an energy blast.

As Eteri stumbles back, Evgenia jumps from behind, swings her staff around, and braces it against the larger woman’s throat. Grasping the staff at both sides of the alien’s head, she pulls back with all her strength to choke her. Eteri screeches and head butts Evgenia then bows forward to send the young woman flying over her head and into Surya.

Distracted by the two, Eteri doesn’t notice Tessa shakily get to her feet and summoning her powers. Seeing a Thresher coming, she grabs Eteri with her red powers and throws her into the air, straight into the path of the incoming Thresher. Ducking quickly, Tessa could only hear Eteri’s sharp scream as she is shredded by the wheel above her.

Panting as her head throbs from the use of her magic, Tessa looks up to see both Surya and Evgenia slowly get up as well, both covered in blue blood from the alien.

“That was really gross,” Evgenia says, holding her hand out to Tessa.

As the woman gets up, Surya could not help but quip while dusting herself off, “Could’ve done that earlier.”

* * *

At the same time, Evgeni and Scott Moir are struggling with each other in the forest. Evgeni is sporting some bruises and scuff marks, but Scott has gashes all along his body from the alien’s weapon and even a few dents. Both are facing each other and grasping Evgeni’s scepter between them with both hands each, each trying to push back the other. Scott can feel his energy dwindling even more and could not move in time as Evgeni kicks him down onto his back.

Laughing sadistically as he hovers over a shaking, grunting Scott Moir, Evgeni plunges the bladed-end of his scepter into the android’s chest. “You were a formidable machine,” he grins as Scott cries out in pain. Yanking out the blade, he raises it over his head, “but you’ll die like any man.”

But before he can swing the scepter down to pry out the Mind stone, Nathan rushes in and tackles Evgeni away from Scott, sending them both sprawling on the forest floor.

“Scott! Get outta here!” Nathan yells as he gets to his feet, looking at the struggling android briefly with concern before turning back to his opponent.

Evgeni gets up as well, snarls with fury and then lunges forward with his spear. Nathan blocks the blade with his shields, and the alien swings back for another strike at the same time as Nathan. Over and over again, strike after strike, blade meets shield or shield meets scepter.

When Evgeni goes for another strike, Nathan blocks it again with both arms, but pushes back to put some distance. He then goes for a jump spin kick, which Evgeni blocks with his scepter; however, the kick knocks it out of the alien’s hands. Before he can even catch his breath, Nathan is grabbed by Evgeni and thrown forcefully into a tree. His head colliding with the trunk, Nathan then feels the alien grab his neck in a vice-like grip and shove him up against the tree, and, even with all his strength, he can do nothing more than grab feebly at the alien’s arm as he is choked.

Snarling at the captain like he’s a pest, Evgeni growls, “You cannot stop what is _inevitable_.”

Nathan grunts and glares at the alien defiantly, not willing to admit defeat even as he feels his lungs burn when Evgeni’s blade pierces through the alien’s chest, and his purple blood splatters onto Nathan.

Evgeni, himself, barely lets out a grunt, but looks at the blade in shock. His grip on the captain falls as he’s lifted off the ground by Scott, using the scepter. Scott then heaves the dead body and scepter to the side before collapsing in front of Nathan, who’s been gasping for breath and gripping his bruised throat.

Having caught his breath, Nathan slings the android’s arm over his shoulder and helps him up gingerly. “I told you to go,” Nathan says as they slowly leave the area with the body.

Scott looks at Nathan’s face incredulously, “We don’t trade lives, captain.”

Nathan scoffs as his own words are used against him, but smiles nonetheless at the android in gratitude. Even though they’d fought on opposite sides during the Accords, it’s nice to know that all these years and fighting hadn’t erased the friendships they’d formed.

Thoughts of a certain Japanese man spring to mind, and Nathan sighs despondently, something Scott picks up on but doesn’t comment. _‘Well…_ some _friendships.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I had trouble with this chapter, so maybe not my best work, but please let me know your thoughts in the comments! I really wanted to experiment with my writing and try some new things, especially with fighting sequences. So please keep in mind that I am still learning. 
> 
> Also, I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, speak an ounce of Japanese, Korean, Chinese, or anything other than English or Vietnamese (and a little Spanish), so I mostly have to rely on Google Translate (I know, I will jump off a cliff later) for most of my translations. 
> 
> 1) Stop!  
> 2) I know that you are scared but I need you! Please!  
> 3) Asshole!  
> 4) We need to talk.
> 
> With all that said, thank you so much for reading! And I will see you all once again back on Titan. 
> 
> Peace!


	3. I hope they remember you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving downwards, Yuzu swerves around the rocks in his way before shooting upwards, spinning and shooting the rocks in his path. Grunting as he quickly shoots out of the way of a slab of metal from the ship, Yuzuru tries to look for Jun, Orser, and their new space allies, scanning the area for anyone. Veering sharply to the side to avoid another incoming piece of debris, Yuzuru gulps when his eyes land on Morozov briefly before he has to fly further away to avoid the moon rocks that are raining down onto the planet like fiery missiles.
> 
> Morozov sees the streaks of light from Yuzu’s suit and, reaching out for another incoming piece of the moon, teleports it straight into Iron Man’s flight path. A sly grin spreads on his face as he watches Yuzuru get slammed and buried by the mountain of moon rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I'm back at last with the next update. So things have been super hectic lately, which is why I haven't been updating much. But I am back, and this chapter continues the events on Titan. Please note that if anything seems different or you don't remember some moments in the story happening in the original film, it's because I've made some changes to put my own spin on the story. I also wanted to fix some things, which is another reason for the changes. 
> 
> Also, please look at the tags, because they have been UPDATED for THIS CHAPTER!!
> 
> As a reminder/guide, here is the cast list:
> 
> Tony Stark: Yuzuru Hanyu  
> Steven Strange: Brian Orser  
> Peter Parker: Jun-Hwan Cha  
> Peter Quill: Javier Fernandez  
> Drax: Bruno Massot  
> Mantis: Rika Kihira  
> Nebula: Mao Asada
> 
> Thanos: Nikolai Morozov
> 
> Without further ado...enjoy the show...

Barrel rolling in the air, Yuzuru barely dodges a massive slab of Titan's moon as it comes careening at him and crashes onto the unstable surface of the planet, sending rock and debris flying into the air in every direction. The planet's odd gravity field causes some of the debris to float and move erratically.

“Pooh-san!” Yuzuru calls for his AI system as he dodges a loose stone hurtling at him, “フライトパスを計算する! (1)”

On the screen in front of him, a path is shown for him to weave around the floating debris and rocks. Diving downwards, Yuzu swerves around the rocks in his way before shooting upwards, spinning and shooting the rocks in his path. Grunting as he quickly shoots out of the way of a slab of metal from the ship, Yuzuru tries to look for Jun, Orser, and their new space allies, scanning the area for anyone. Veering sharply to the side to avoid another incoming piece of debris, Yuzuru gulps when his eyes land on Morozov briefly before he has to fly further away to avoid the moon rocks that are raining down onto the planet like fiery missiles.

Morozov sees the streaks of light from Yuzu’s suit and, reaching out for another incoming piece of the moon, teleports it straight into Iron Man’s flight path. A sly grin spreads on his face as he watches Yuzuru get slammed and buried by the mountain of moon rock.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the meteor shower has launched the unconscious Guardians into the air as well. Swinging from rock to rock through the crowded air, Jun, while still holding onto Rika tightly with one arm and gripping his webbing with the other, is hyperventilating internally as he looks for Yuzuru. “Mister Hanyu! Where are you!?” he cries into his comm, only to come back with nothing but static. Jumping off a floating rock using his Iron Spider legs, Jun watches as another chunk of moon rock collides and obliterates the surface he was just on and shakes, clutching Rika tightly. Looking around frantically, Jun stutters, “Wh...wha...na…나는 무엇을해야합니까?! (2)”

His scanners pick up the bodies of their new space friends, and he quickly swings over to them and uses his Iron Spider legs to hold on to, what he hopes, is a stable arch of rock. Webbing Rika to the arch, he snags a flying Bruno and webs him next to Rika, “I got you!” he sees Mao and does the same for her, “나는 너를 잡았다! (3)” Looking them over to make sure they’re firmly attached, “Uh…I’m sorry! I can’t remember your names!” he blurts, scared out of his mind. He then spots Javier and reels him in as well.

Another rock is flying towards them, and Jun whimpers as he braces for impact.

* * *

 

Using his magic, Orser shoves off the rubbles that’ve piled on top of him with a pained groan. He then flies up and lands gracefully on a stable piece of land jutted out of the ground. At a distance away is Morozov, who turns around and pushes aside a piece of debris beside him. The two face-off, each challenging the other and waiting for the first move. With a wave of his hands, Orser summons his orange light mandalas on his fists and gets into a battle position.

Morozov charges first with a burst of speed, the four Infinity Stones alight with power. Brian clasps his hands together and parts them to form his light whips. Twirling one in the air over his head, he whips the strand of light at the charging titan’s legs. Using the planet’s offset gravity field, Morozov leaps into the air to dodge and fires a purple beam of energy at the human wizard.

The Cloak of Levitation sends Brian into the air just as the beam hits and causes the ground beneath him to explode. Orser then launches his other light whip at the titan, wrapping it around his gauntleted arm, and yanks him down, slamming the Mad Titan on to the ground forcefully. Brian then waves his hands, and a crystalline dome materializes around them.

There's no sound or wind, and everything is still and calm for the moment.

Morozov coughs out some dust before staggering to his feet as he takes in his surroundings, which looked basically the same, but something is different. Everything looks plated, as if he's been trapped in a large diamond.

“The Mirror Dimension,” Brian's voice echoes, still hovering in the air and looking down on the titan, “You’ll find that I have all the power here.” Waving his arms around, the ground and floating rocks within the dome shift and change like a kaleidoscope.

Growling, Morozov jumps into the air when the ground beneath him shifts and lands forcefully onto a floating rock; however, the rock beneath him begins folding into itself, and he has to jump again to another chunk of land being shifted. Gripping onto the side of the traveling mountain, the titan snarls when he sees the smirk on Orser’s face. He then lets go and lands on another shifting chunk of land. Jumping upwards, he lands and runs the side of an incoming ledge straight at Brian, who begins throwing mandala disks of light at the approaching titan while also trying to control the movements of the Mirror Dimension, causing the surface Morozov is running along to flip upside down. But the titan persists, using the dimension's lack of gravity to his advantage.

Morozov dodges all the disks as they slice through the air past him and powers up the Reality and Power stones. With a mighty leap off the floating surface clear through the air, he slams his fist onto the surface of the planet, causing a wave of pure energy to ripple through the dimension and everything to freeze in place. With a loud bellow and a wave of his gauntleted arm, the red and purple energy spreads from where he stands and shatters the Mirror Dimension, much to Orser’s horror. Now, back in the real world, they’re once again face to face, one still in the air and the other on the ground within a vast crater. Suctioning the falling shards of the Mirror Dimension into a miniature black hole in his hands using the Space stone, Morozov throws the black hole towards Brian. In response, he raises a shield just in time. The two forces collide and explode into a shower of glitter. The glitter distracts Morozov just enough for Brian to launch several portals into the air and fly into one, out of the titan’s sight.

After clearing his eyes of the sparkling dust, Morozov searches from portal to portal. Suddenly, a whip of light lashes across his back, making him jerk forward with a pained grunt. Whipping around, he fires a beam of purple energy behind him, only for Brian to have already dived into another portal and appearing from one on the titan’s other side. Once again lashing at the titan, Brian spins out of the way of an incoming beam of purple energy and flies into another portal. Snarling, Morozov activates the Space stone and disappears into his own portal.

Brian flies out of another portal only to just catch the titan disappearing. Hearing a _whoosh_ behind him, the Canadian barely has time to react before throwing up his shield just as a purple energy blast hits it. Morozov is quick to teleport again, and Brian leaps into another portal; however, Morozov is ready and snags Brian as he flies out. Punching the man hard, Morozov sends Brian straight down to the ground, who’s only barely saved from smashing onto the hard land by his faithful Cloak. But even the Cloak could not get him away fast enough as Morozov lands before the downed wizard and grasps him by the throat. The titan could not help but chuckle as Brian grabs futilely at his arm, lifting him up off his feet. The Cloak tries to pull its master out of his strong grasp, but it's no use. “You’re full of tricks, wizard,” Morozov taunts Brian, eying the amulet knowingly.

Morozov then reaches for the Eye of Agamotto around Orser’s neck. “No!” Brian exclaims as he watches the titan yank the Eye and the chain off.

Looking at the human contraption, Morozov smirks before shifting his gaze back to the glaring wizard, “Yet you never once used your greatest weapon.” He crushes the pendant in his large palm, reducing the beautiful holder into shards of metal. “A fake,” the titan sneers, and Brian gulps thickly, swallowing his sorrow at having lost his gift from the Ancient One.

With barely an ounce of effort, Morozov throws Brian to the side. He tumbles away before his head bashes against some rocks, and he passes out.  

Immediately, several blasts strike Morozov on the back, and a red and gold device slaps into the palm of his gauntleted hand, where it expands with nanoparticles and holds his fingers open. Whirling around, the titan is met with a hard punch from a pissed off Avenger, who then somersaults in the air and lands at a distance from his opponent in a crouch.

Panting with pure adrenaline and righteous fury, Yuzuru glares at the Mad Titan through his helmet, “I’m gonna lose it…if you throw another moon at me…”

Morozov straightens up and takes in the lithe, armored man before him. He then shakes his head with a chuckle, “Hanyu…”

Yuzuru cocks his head to the side, “How do you know me?”

The titan chuckles again with a wide smirk, “We’ve met some time ago.” Yuzuru inhales sharply as memories of a giant portal over Toronto and the Chitauri flash before his eyes. “It’s hard to forget someone like you.”

Iron Man snaps out of his thoughts and scoffs, “I can say the same with you.” Mini rockets from his back then launch off and fly towards the Mad Titan.

“Come on!” Morozov growls and holds his arms up as the rockets explode all around him.

With the dust and smoke of the explosions acting as a cover, Yuzuru re-configures his boot thrusters into a single jet booster and barrels into the Mad Titan, sending them both through several walls and piles of debris. Driving Morozov into a pile of rubble, Yuzuru swings his legs forward and, with a blast of his booster into the titan’s chest, launches himself into a back flip, landing in a crouch before jumping up and hovering before the groaning titan. Yuzuru then blasts Morozov with his Unibeam into the pile of rubble again, leaving a singed mark on the titan's light armor over his chest.

Growling, Morozov gets to his feet. Before Yuzuru could fly out of the way, Morozov grabs the man’s right leg by the ankle in a crushing grip and slams him onto the ground hard. Yuzuru gasps as a shock of pain rips through his leg, and he doesn’t need all the warnings his suit is flashing before his eyes to know that his brace is being crushed. He then uses a boot thruster to fire a blast into Morozov’s face, making the titan stumble back several meters and let go. Trying to get on his hands and knees, Yuzuru cries out in agony when he moves his injured leg, and the titan sneers as he rips the device off his gauntlet.

Morozov charges up the Power stone and, with a mighty bellow, fires a purple beam of pure energy at the struggling Iron Man. Yuzuru quickly rolls to the side – the beam so close, he could feel the heat on his body as it blasts into the ground he was just at – and his suit rebuilds around his swelling ankle. The titan uses the Power stone again, and this time, Yuzuru manages to scramble to his feet and throw a massive shield in front of him. The impact of the beam is so great, Yuzuru has to kneel to stabilize himself as he’s pushed back further.

Sliding out from behind the shield, Yuzuru flies towards the titan at full power. Morozov holds his gauntleted hand up, but Yuzuru whirls around midair and does a full 360 turn kick, with his left leg kicking aside the gauntlet and the right leg, now armed with a blade along his foot, slashes across the titan’s cheek. He lands with a metallic thud.

Panting, Morozov touches the gash running along his cheek and smiles mirthlessly, “All that…just for some blood.” He leers at the Avenger, grabs him by helmet before Yuzuru could retaliate, and blasts his midsection with the Power stone, sending him through the air. Yuzuru tumbles and rolls through walls and piles of debris before coming to an abrupt halt when he collides against some remains of a large ship. Grunting and gasping, Yuzuru and his suit barely have time to recover before Morozov appears before him and begins relentlessly beating him with his fists. The young man tries to block with his arms, but each impact chips away at his armor. Just as Morozov reels back for a bigger hit, Yuzuru quickly calls some of the nanoparticles to his chest area enough to power one last Unibeam at the titan, who falls back a few meters away.

Yuzuru stands shakily to his feet, his armor full of gaping holes and jagged edges that the nanoparticles can’t restore. Half his helmet is gone, his left arm armor suffered the most damage, and his right leg armor is the only thing allowing him to stably stand on two legs. As the titan recovers, Yuzuru fires his right-hand repulsor at him, who quickly extends his gauntleted arm and catches the beam effortlessly. He stands to his full height and stalks towards the struggling human. Yuzuru’s eyes widen, and some of the particles from his left leg go to his left arm, allowing him to add the repulsor beam from his left hand as well. But the beams are merely deflected by the powerful gauntlet.

As the titan draws nearer, the beams become more compressed, and the nanoparticles in both Yuzuru’s hands spark and burn away. Morozov then backhands Yuzuru, knocking off what remains of his helmet and revealing his battered and shocked face. The titan brings his fist down again, and Yuzuru crosses his arms over his head to defend himself, though the hit nearly sends him to his knees. With a burst of strength, Yuzuru shoves the titan off and forms a sword on his right glove. He charges at Morozov in a last-ditch attempt to end this, his right arm pulled back for the final strike.

But the titan grabs his left fist, dodges the sword lunged at him, grips the blade, and snaps it off Yuzuru’s hand. Without any hesitancy, he drives the sword into Yuzuru’s side, the blade piercing clean through his lean body.

It’s over.

Yuzuru looks down in shock at his own red and gold sword buried deep in his side and gasps in pain as the titan pushes him back. Looking up with shock, pain, and _fear_ , Yuzuru could only stumble and fall back gracelessly when Morozov finally lets go. The fall onto his bottom sends waves and waves of agony through his body, and Yuzuru huffs and grits his teeth, grasping his side and unable to move. Bile and blood rise up into his throat, and he gags.

Morozov kneels before the defeated man and gently places his gauntleted hand on Yuzuru’s head almost comfortingly, causing him to flinch then grimace in pain. Grabbing his long, matted hair, the titan lifts Yuzuru’s head so that their eyes meet. Morozov’s eyes rove over the young man’s features, covered in grime, dirt, and blood. His fair face has a pallor to it, his eyes are slightly dazed, and his lips are parted just so as he shakily gasps for breath, blood dribbling down his chin from his mouth and gashes along his brow.

Their eyes meet once again, and Morozov gazes into the same tired eyes as all of those in the past that dare challenge and fight him. But unlike them, Yuzuru’s still have a spark in them. The embers of a fire that refuses to be extinguished, even when he’s been beaten down over and over again. Anger, determination, hope, and confidence. He sees it all in those dark eyes and smiles, “You and I are much alike,” he whispers. Morozov bows his head almost mockingly, “You have my respect, Hanyu Yuzuru.” Looking back up at the man, he continues, “When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive.” He lets go and straightens himself while Yuzuru slumps backward, “I hope they remember you.”

Yuzuru doesn’t have to look up to know what’s going to happen. So many thoughts and emotions rush through his head, and the pain is wracking his body, making it hard to even breath. Squeezing his eyes shut, he thinks of his sister...Daisuke...his sister...Nathan...the Avengers...his friends...no, his _family_...and Jun-Hwan. He thinks of them all and of home. He'll never see any of them again.

Yet, he refuses to go like this, head down in anguish. It doesn't matter if he dies. Morozov will never get the Stone he needs. Opening his eyes, Yuzuru shakily turns his own gaze up at a metal fist and four brightly glowing Infinity Stones pointing at him.

“Stop!” Both Morozov and Yuzuru turn at the call and, much to the latter’s dismay, see Brian unsteadily hover towards them. He has scratches on his face and bruises all over. Blood is also running down the side of his head, a stark contrast to his pale features. He roughly lands before them both and leans against a wall for support, “Spare his life…and I will give you the Stone!”

Yuzuru gapes at his former coach, unable to believe what he’s hearing.

Morozov looks at him skeptically and points the stones at him instead, “No tricks, wizard.”

“Don’t!” Yuzuru cries out through his own pain, keeping his pleading eyes on the Sorcerer Supreme, “Brian!”

But Orser doesn’t even avert his eyes from the Mad Titan. Nodding, he summons the glowing, green Time stone in his palm and plucks it out of the air. Brian spares one last solemn yet trusting look at the Stone before sending it over to Morozov, his scarred hands and limbs trembling as he watches the Time Stone – the object he’d sworn to protect – fly out of his grasp towards the Mad Titan.

Yuzuru, meanwhile, lets out a massive breath in disbelief and resignation as he watches Morozov take the Stone. Both he and Brian watch intently as the titan drops the Time Stone into the slot at the base of his thumb. Energy surges through the Mad Titan, making him tense up and grunt.

“One to go,” he utters to himself as he looks at his shining gauntlet, his goal so close in reach. Suddenly, several energy blasts strike the gauntlet and himself, and the titan grimaces in surprise. Looking up, he sees Javier, helmet on and blasters aimed at him, screaming in pure incoherent rage and flying right towards him. Morozov has what he needs and there’s no point in staying here any longer. Earth and the last stone are calling for him. With a raised fist, Morozov activates the Space Stone and teleports away.

Flying too hard and too fast, Javier flies through thin air where the titan once stood and lands hard on the ground, rolling several times to a stop. He jumps to his feet and deactivates his helmet, holding his blaster tightly as he whirls around in search of the titan, “Where is he?! Where did he go?!”

Yuzuru shakes his head at him in disbelief and turns back to the sword in his side, not even bothering to respond or even look at him.

Javier shakes his own head, dropping his blasters “No…no…” his voice trembles in fear, “D…did we just lose?”

“Mister Hanyu!” Jun exclaims as he swings in and lands before his mentor. His helmet deactivates, revealing a disheveled and slightly bruised and scratched face, but Yuzuru is utterly relieved to see that he doesn’t seem to be hurt too badly. The teen stares in shock and horror at the sword protruding through Yuzuru’s side and begins to hyperventilate in fright, “Wh…that’s…that’s a sword…that's...!”

“Jun-Hwan,” Yuzuru gasps, gripping the sword while also doing his best to reassure and calm the younger boy, “I need your help.”

Swallowing thickly, Jun nods and crouches closer. Brian also limps over to help from behind. Jun carefully places his hands where Yuzuru tells him to and pulls out the sword, doing his best to not throw up as blood oozes from the gaping wound onto the ground. The young teen throws the sword away in disgust and turns to help Yuzuru patch up the wound. Brian’s Cloak is also protecting the exit wound on Yuzuru’s back until Jun manages to patch it up as well with some special sealant.

“Brian…” Yuzuru mutters, turning his head ever so slightly to see the man supporting him, “Wh…why would you do that? You gave him Time Stone...”

Brian swallows thickly. He looks at the young man before him and could not believe how much he’s changed over the years. Pride swells in his chest, and he pats Yuzuru on the head as comfortingly as he could. He saw it all. He saw their one chance at victory. He has to let it all play out on its own. Now, he only hopes that Yuzuru trusts him.

Ignoring the sounds of coming footsteps from the other Guardians and Javier’s muttering as he tries to explain what has happened, Brian whispers only one sentence to Yuzuru and Jun, “We're in the Endgame now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. You tried your best Yuzu. Morozov has only one more stone to get...let's hope that the team on Earth can stop him. 
> 
> Translations:  
> 1) Calculate a flight path!  
> 2) What do I do?!  
> 3) I got you!  
> I will also say that due to July being a particularly busy month for me, with two different jobs as well as having to re-upload a ton of stories from my FanFiction.Net account, the next chapter won't be out for a while. Sorry! I will try my best though! Until then, this is FD signing out!
> 
> Peace!
> 
> Edit: Thank you to klixxy for letting me know about an off translation. I had decided to just delete that phrase since it doesn't really impact the rest of the dialogue. All the same, thanks and thanks for reading.


	4. What did it cost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on back in Wakanda. Warriors left and right are taking down as many of the Outriders as they can, screaming and calling out for each other to maintain some form of connection amidst the chaos. Commanders try to rally the remaining warriors, but most are scattered as waves after waves of Outriders keep flowing into the battlefield, pouring from their spaceships by the thousands. Several Wakandan Dragon Fliers are also in the air to provide air support to the ground troops, but it’s still not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeyyyy guuuuyyyysss...soooooo....this is definitely late haha....*sweat drops*
> 
> But I swear! I have a legitimate excuse! These last two weeks have been the first two weeks of a summer camp that I work for, and that has pretty much taken up a lot of my time. My original plan was to have this chapter posted sometime last weekend, but then my family ended up having a beach day, and well...yea. So, major apologies. 
> 
> With that aside, onto this chapter. Given my limited time with this chapter, I'm not exactly 100% proud with some of the major scenes. I did make some slight changes to the story so that it is not completely copy n' paste, but compared to the previous chapters, the changes are pretty subtle for the most part. This chapter has (arguably) one of the most emotional scenes in the movie (and no, not THAT one...that one is in the final chapter), and I tried my best to capture it in writing, but I guess I'm more out of practice than I thought. But I hope you can still enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, another IMPORTANT NOTE: In the original movie, Thanos and Gamora are portrayed as having a father-daughter relationship (a really messed up relationship, but still one nonetheless), one which started when he took her after her mother was killed. However, in this story, Morozov and Miki were actually "lovers". I will be providing more context for their also messed-up relationship in another story. And the reason for this change will also be provided then. But for now, Miki and Morozov DO NOT have the same relationship as Thanos and Gamora. 
> 
> All that said and done, here's the characters guide for the last time...
> 
> Steve Rogers: Nathan Chen  
> Natasha Romanov: Evgenia Medvedeva  
> Bruce Banner: Boyang Jin  
> Bucky Barnes: Jason Brown  
> Sam Wilson: Shoma Uno  
> Rhodey: Daisuke Takahashi  
> T’Challa: Alex Shibutani  
> Shuri: Maia Shibutani  
> Okoye: Surya Bonaly  
> Thor: Alexei Yagudin  
> Rocket: Nobunari Oda  
> Groot: Koshiro Shimada  
> Vision: Scott Moir  
> Wanda Maximoff: Tessa Virtue
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The battle rages on back in Wakanda. Warriors left and right are taking down as many of the Outriders as they can, screaming and calling out for each other to maintain some form of connection amidst the chaos. Commanders try to rally the remaining warriors, but most are scattered as waves after waves of Outriders keep flowing into the battlefield, pouring from their spaceships by the thousands. Several Wakandan Dragon Fliers are also in the air to provide air support to the ground troops, but it’s still not enough.

Alex had just shredded an Outrider that was biting into a Border Tribe warrior, when he looks to the sky in shock as one of the Dragon Fliers bursts into flames and crashes into the ground. He then sees the never-ending hordes coming for them and yells into his comm, “We need to destroy the…!”

But before his words could even leave his mouth, Yagudin launches into the air with a burst of lightning. Swinging his ax towards one of the ships, he flings himself through the air and tears into its hull. He bursts through the ship’s innards, leaving a trail of explosions in his wake. Once he flies out, the ship explodes and splits in two, collapsing into massive mountains of fire and metal. The hundreds of Outriders unfortunate enough to still be inside are consumed in an inferno.

With barely a pause, Yagudin swings his ax and is already heading to another spaceship being fired upon by the Wakandan airforce.

On the ground, Alex lowers his hand from his comm as he takes in the total destruction of the spaceships and chortles with an impressed nod, “Nevermind!” He immediately rushes back in to help his warriors with the remaining Outriders.

Meanwhile, Tessa finally locates Scott hidden in a small clearing from the air and lands softly beside him. “Scott,” she pants softly as she kneels beside him and helps him sit up, “Are you okay?” She flinches at the sight of the stab wounds, tears, and dents that litter the weakened android's body and as he shakily sits-up. Unable to stand seeing him like this, she gently cradles his face and brings their foreheads together, allowing them to relish the other's presence for one brief moment of peace. Scott lets out his own sigh of relief as he places a hand gingerly over one of hers on his cheek. But before he could respond, a sharp stab of pain rips through his head from the Mind Stone, and he yelps, curling into himself. Tessa grips his shoulders, “What?! What is it?” she asks worriedly.

Scott looks up to the sky with absolute fear in his bright eyes, “He’s coming.” The raw shock and horror in his voice makes Tessa pause and look all around her as well. Gnawing fright course through her veins, and she hovers closer to Scott, pulling his head into her chest to shield him as best as she can. She can feel him shaking as he pulls her closer. Scott’s words reverberate through everyone’s comms as they all look to the skies as well. With the ships and most of the aliens gone, it’s grown eerily quiet.

Too quiet.

Nathan eyes his surroundings cautiously. “Everyone, on my position,” he commands ominously, “We have incoming.”

Shoma and Jason quickly join him in the forest, and he nods to them while also sighing in relief that aside from a few scratches, they seem fine. Jason has his gun at the ready, and Shoma is also scanning the skies with the help of his redwing fliers. Boyang - still in the heavily damaged, though still functioning, HulkBuster suit - lumbers into the clearing as well, tired but still going. Evgenia, Surya, and Alex are the next to arrive, and they too scan the trees and the air for any signs of the coming danger.

“What the hell?” Evgenia mutters as the wind dies down. It's as if the very area they are standing in is bracing for something to happen. Surya tenses as she looks through the forest, gripping her vibranium spear tighter. Alex is wary. He’s been in this forest so many times with his sister, and never once has it been this quiet.

Nobu and Koshiro are the last to come to the forest, with the latter’s device as their guide. His scanner suddenly detects a new, powerful energy signature, and he scurries off of Koshiro and onto another tree, pointing his massive gun at a spot beside a cliffside. The heroes gather before the spot, spreading themselves between the coming threat and Scott, just as a cloud of blue-black energy forms.

From that portal, emerges the Mad Titan.

Boyang shudders at his brief memories of fighting him as the Hulk, “Morozov.”

Nathan doesn’t need to be told twice. One look at the giant alien and the gauntlet he wears with five brightly colored Infinity Stones is all he needs to know. “Eyes up. Stay sharp,” he says firmly as he rushes forward.

Boyang, being the closest, charges at the titan, but Morozov is no longer toying around. He fists his gauntleted hand, and the Space Stone activates, engulfing the Chinese scientist and his suit in blue light. Boyang, unable to stop himself, phases right through the titan and into the cliffside. Solidifying half-inside the stone wall, the young man pulls at his suit’s remaining arm, but it’s no use. He’s trapped.

Nathan also lunges for the Mad Titan, but a blast from the Power Stone sends him flying before he could even reach him.

Alex, having fully charged his Black Panther suit with kinetic energy, leaps high into the air with his claws extended towards the titan. But Morozov catches him by the neck and slams him onto the ground. Streams of purple energy erupt from the suit as the young king hits the forest floor.

Several shots of bullets and lasers are fired at Morozov from several directions, with Nobu firing from a charging Koshiro’s back, Jason running in from another direction with his gun, and Shoma swooping in from the air. The titan sends a sweep of energy from the Power Stone to knock down Jason, Koshiro, and Nobu, and then uses the Reality Stone to shrink Shoma’s wings, causing the Japanese man to crash heavily into some bushes.

* * *

From a relatively safe distance away, Tessa watches in horror as her friends and allies get pummeled by the Mad Titan. She wants to run in so badly to help, but could not bring herself to leave Scott’s side, who’s also been silently watching, too weak to even stand.

“Tessa,” he calls out to her desperately, drawing her attention back to him. He then grasps her hand gently, “It’s time.”

“No,” Tessa states firmly through gritted teeth, turning back to see Alex leaping onto the Titan’s back, only to get thrown against a tree.

“They can’t stop him, Tessa, but _we_ can,” Scott exclaims. He then reaches up and pulls her face back to him, “You have the power to destroy the st…”

“Don’t,” Tessa begs, whipping her head back to face the battle, unable to bear looking into his pleading, desperate eyes.

Scott sighs and turns to see Morozov fight off both Surya and Evgenia at the same time and then Daisuke flying in through the trees and firing on the titan with everything he has. He then turns to gaze at the profile of the young woman he loves with all his being. He looks down at their intertwined hands, one made of vibranium and one of flesh. Both are so different, yet they still fit together so perfectly, like two pieces of a mismatched puzzle. It's like she was made just for him and he for her. His head then whips up at the sound of a yelp as a small furry alien creature gets thrown harshly into the trees. Unable to stand seeing them suffer for him any longer, Scott squeezes his eyes shut and tightens his hold on Tessa's hand. _There’s no other way._

“You must do it,” Scott utters despondently yet firmly, pulling Tessa back so that she’s looking at him as he looks to her with steely eyes. He places one of her hand on his cheek, wanting to feel her warmth one last time, “Tessa, _please_. We…we are out of time.” He feels himself tremble a bit, but wills himself to stay strong for her.

Tessa shakes her head. Tears pool in her beautiful eyes, and her lips quiver, “I can’t,” she whispers, pleading to him to not make her do it. 

Scott’s heart breaks. More than anything, he yearns for a brighter, better future for them. One where they can live in peace with a family to call their own. He wants to spend the rest of their time together, holding and dancing with each other. But, here and now, Scott realizes with a heavy heart that that future can never happen. Not in this life.

“Yes, you can,” he grips her hand tighter when he feels her pull away, “If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.”

Tears begin falling down her dirty, yet fair cheek. “But I will lose _you_! It’s not fair!” she cries out heart-wrenchingly, her voice cracking as she haphazardly tries to pull away.

Scott could only look up to her with sorrow and regret, “It shouldn't be you, but it is. Please, Tessa!” Then, with every last shred of his will, Scott pulls her hand away from his cheek, keeping his eyes firmly on her the whole time, “It’s alright. You could never hurt me,” and places it on his forehead, right over the glowing Infinity Stone, “I just... feel _you_.”

Tessa could hear the battle behind her and knows that Morozov is drawing nearer. She knows that if he gets the Stone, not only will Scott die but also half the universe. But if the stone's destroyed, then so is Scott, but the universe will be safe. In every scenario, Scott will be taken from her, and Tessa nearly breaks when she feels the Stone under her palm.  _'It's not fair!'_ she screams in her mind to the heavens. First, it was her family, and now Scott. Trembling as more tears flow down her cheek, Tessa knows now what she must do. Never before had she loathed her powers so much.

With a final tearful look at the android who's done nothing but save her and love her, Tessa pulls her shaking hand away from Scott’s forehead, memorizing the feel of his warm hands as they slip away from each other. With a devastated heart, Tessa wills her powers into the palm of her hand, blocking out all noises from their surroundings, and shoots a beam of pure red energy straight into the Mind Stone.

Scott gasps at the intense pressure and burn. His open gashes begin to glow red, and his light cape billows in the wind. But he doesn’t feel pain. He just feels his beloved. He feels her love, passion, and sorrow. He feels her. And not once did he take his eyes off her.

* * *

Morozov scowls at Daisuke and uses the Space and Power Stones to crush the War Machine suit around the Japanese man, who could only grunt as he's thrown harshly to the side. Surya throws her spear at the titan, but both it and her are sent flying by the Power Stone, colliding into a tree trunk. Evgenia raises her bow staff to strike, but then tendrils of earth and rock burst from the ground, wrapping themselves over the young woman as she falls on her back and trapping her in a mountain of dirt. Koshiro stabs his wooden arms into the ground, growing them into massive roots that roll through the ground towards Morozov. They then burst out and wrap around the titan as tightly as possible, but he easily breaks out of them, using the Power Stone to shove the young tree alien to the side like he's a twig.

Tessa watches the battle unfold over one shoulder before turning back to Scott. The stone is now shining with both its own power and hers, but it's not breaking. With a whimper, she brings her other hand forward and adds a second beam of red power. Scott grunts at the added power, but still keeps his eyes fixed on her.

Nathan manages to get to his feet and rushes at the Mad Titan. Sliding underneath a massive swing of the titan's fist, the captain activates his Wakandan shields and whirls around on his feet to face his opponent. He viciously punches Morozov in the gut and then throws an uppercut slash across his chin. The titan's head snaps to the side from the slash, but he manages to grab the shield that slashed him and rips it off Nathan's arm, nearly dislocating it. 

With a grunt, Nathan catches the gauntleted hand that's about to slam down on him. Face-to-face, the two stare down each other as they try to push the other back. Nathan uses both of his own hands to keep the titan's hand unclenched. Letting out a loud cry, he calls forth all his strength to push the massive alien back.

Morozov, for his part, is slightly impressed by the smaller human's feat, but he sees the young woman trying to destroy the Stone, and he can't let that happen. Rearing his other fist back, he rams it against Nathan's temple, rendering the young captain unconscious. With nothing left to stand in his way, he stalks towards the couple.

Hearing massive footsteps behind her, Tessa looks up to the terrifying sight of the massive titan approaching her. Swinging one arm around, she lets out a stream of red energy right into him, hoping to hold him off for just long enough. Morozov throws up an energy shield using the Power and Space Stones and grunts when he feels himself skid backward just a bit. With a mighty push of his legs, the titan starts to slowly once again make his way towards the Scarlet Witch. 

Gasping and summoning more of her powers, Tessa squeezes her eyes shut as she feels the energy deep in her core course through her body and burst from her hands in both directions. Never before had she used this much power at once, and she could feel herself waning as her powers are drained from her body.

"It's all right," a small, barely-there whisper has Tessa looking up tearfully at her love, completely ignoring the massive alien drawing ever closer. "It's all right," Scott gasps again as another surge of energy ripples through him. Tessa shudders and nearly loses her balance as a sob wracks her body. She can't do this. _She can't!_

"It's all right. I know you can," Scott says once again, sensing her thoughts and using his eyes to both comfort and reassure her as much as he can. Waiting for her beautiful eyes to fully open and gaze onto him, bright red from her powers, Scott is reminded of why he fell in love with her, "I love you."

The Mind Stone begins to crack, and glowing fractures spread all along his body up to his head. Scott smiles. Overcome with joy, peace, and most of all love, he closes his eyes as, to his own surprise, a lone tear escapes and rolls down his cheek and into the cracks. 

With one last push, Tessa uses the last of her powers to finally shatter the Mind Stone, and a bright pulse of pure yellow energy explodes from the android. The trees surrounding them whip to the side and shudder from the intense blast, with several closest to the epicenter even burning from the heat. He's gone. All is silent. 

Morozov looks up from behind the gauntlet, only seeing a groaning Tessa sprawled out on the forest floor face-down, covered in dirt and scratches. He sighs pityingly and softly approaches her, "I understand, my child. Better than anyone." He looks down at the broken young woman at his feet. 

Tessa stills and shakily raises her head to glare at the titan in pure hatred. "You could never," she snarls viciously, too weak to do anything else.

Morozov tilts his head and looks to her with sympathy in his eyes. Slowly, he reaches down, as if to pet a sedated wild animal, and strokes her silky brown hair, to which she recoils in disgust. That passion and fire in her eyes remind him too much of _her_. Shaking his head, Morozov straightens up and approaches the scorched earth where the android once was.

"Today, I lost more than you can know. But I've come too far for this, so now..." he spares one look over his shoulder at Tessa, who's managed to sit up just a bit straighter and is eying him suspiciously, "...now is no time to mourn." He lifts his gauntleted fist, gazing upon it and the green Time Stone reverently, " _Now_...is no time at all." He reaches forward, clenching his fist, and the Time Stone lights up. An ornate ring of green light surrounds his wrist as the very air itself seem to stop moving. Opening his fist, a green light mandala appears at his fingertips, and he begins to slowly rotate his hand. To Tessa's horror, the space in front of her begins to revert back on itself. Like seeing a movie being rewinded, Tessa could only watch as the yellow blast from before condenses back into the epicenter. The trees shudder and shift back into place. The yellow light gathers into a form, along with pieces of metal and stone, until the pieces slotted back together and the form becomes an intact and conscious Scott Moir. 

Scott gasps, and Tessa screams, "No!!" lunging for her revived lover, only to get swatted away forcefully by Morozov. Her head smacks against a log, and she gets knocked out. 

Morozov, meanwhile, grasps Scott and picks him up by the throat, lifting him up until they are eye to eye. The confused android grabs at the titan's firm grip and thrashes weakly. But his injuries make the once-powerful Avenger unable to stop the titan as he reaches out with his other hand and digs his fingers into his forehead right over the Mind Stone. Scott stops moving and goes limp in Morozov's grasp. Delicately, the titan pulls out the glowing yellow stone from the mess of wires in Scott's head as all the colors drain from the android's still form. Staring at the final stone in his palm, Morozov tosses Scott's lifeless body to the side, letting it roll to a stop.

The titan brings his gauntleted hand up and slowly moves the Mind Stone over the last empty slot at the back of his hand. Taking in a deep breath, he drops the stone into the slot, and an intense wave of pure energy and power surges through his body. Roaring into the sky as streaks of iridescent static courses across his arms and torso, the titan can feel the gauntlet heating up in his hand. All six Infinity Stones are alight, and, after billions upon billions of years since their separation, they've finally been reunited.

As Morozov studies the completed gauntlet in awe of the immense power that's now in his hand, a massive bolt of lightning strikes him on the chest, digging him into the ground and pushing him back several meters through trees and rocks.

With eyes glowing and lightning all around him, Yagudin manages to just arrive, swooping down towards the titan like a bird of prey as he aims his ax and lightning strike at him. Yagudin then stops his attack and raises Stormbreaker over his head before hurling it down to the titan. Morozov regains his balance and unleashes the full blast of the Infinity Gauntlet right at the spiraling ax, but the mighty weapon merely cleaves through the attack, not slowing one bit. Stormbreaker then slams into the center of the Mad Titan's chest, embedding itself into the titan's flesh, and the shocked Morozov could only gasp and grab the ax weakly in his hand. He falls to one knee just as Yagudin lands gracefully before him. 

Glowering at the massive alien, the cause of all the pain and destruction of this war, Yagudin mutters hatefully, "I told you. You'd die for what you've done." Gripping the back of the titan's head with one hand and placing the other over the hammer-half of Stormbreaker, the God of Thunder forces the ax deeper into Morozov's chest, making him to cry out in pain. 

Weakly, the Mad Titan turns his head so that he could look at Yagudin through hooded eyes. "You..." he groans, lightly pushing Yagudin back, even though the Asgardian isn't budging, "You should've..." His softly uttered words confuse Yagudin, who scowls at the titan. Morozov then seems to regain some of his strength and smirks, "You should've gone for the _head_." He raises the gauntlet and snaps his fingers.

"NO!!" Yagudin exclaims as the Stones flash in a brilliant white light.

* * *

Morozov snaps open his eyes and pats his chest, anticipating to feel blood and the ax embedded in his chest. However, he quickly realizes that there's no pain and no gaping wound. He then looks over to his raised hand and finds that it is bare. The Infinity Gauntlet is gone. 

Shaking his head, Morozov suddenly slides forward, but manages to just barely stabilize himself. Looking down, he realizes that he has blades on his boots and that he's currently standing in the middle of a massive frozen body of water. It's been many centuries since he's actually skated, but looking down at his own feet, he could not help but remember all those winters back on Titan, his homeworld, when he used to dance on the ice for his people. Closing his eyes, he could still hear their cheers and adoration, but opening his eyes, there's now only silence.

 _'Where am I?'_ he wonders to himself,  _'This place...I must be dead. Am I?'_

Stunned, Morozov looks up into the sunset orange sky, seeing no clouds or even a Sun, and then at the expanse of ice before him, stretching as far as his eyes can see. Twisting his body around, the titan then sees a beautiful pavilion in the distance. The structure appears to be glowing, and there's a figure sitting in the middle. Moving as if on its own accord, Morozov's feet glide across the ice, just as graceful as he once was. Drawing nearer to the pavilion, the titan's breath hitches when he sees the young woman sitting there, her back turned towards him. Her luscious black hair is in a tight bun, her short black dress fits her form, and her long black cape is spread behind her. She seems to be staring into the distance, not even noticing his arrival until he stops just at the steps, his skates scraping the ice ever so gently. It couldn't be. Is that really her? He thought he'd never get to see her again.

"Miki?" he calls out to her, his queen.

The young woman turns around then, her warm almond-shaped eyes seem to perk up ever so slightly when they land on him, whether it's in shock, hope, or fear, Morozov can't tell. No words were spoken as Miki stands up and begins walking towards him. Now that she's up close, Morozov can see that the Miki before him is much younger. Her skin is smooth and pure, unmarred by scars or metal from the cybernetic enhancements he gave her. She looks just like how she was that fateful night when he saved her. 

Now, standing before him, her form seeming to shimmer in the glow of this plane, Morozov can feel his knees finally give way, and he falls forward to his knees with a thud, though Miki doesn't seem to react to it at all. She watches him and then steps closer, her face so open and innocent, until she's just before his towering form. Reaching out, she places a gentle hand on his face, "Did you do it?" she asks knowingly. 

"Yes," he utters, leaning ever so slightly onto her small hand, feeling the warmth that he never realized he's yearned for for so long. 

"What did it cost?" Miki asks, her voice laced with pity, sympathy, and disappointment. 

Gazing upon her with tired eyes, Morozov thinks about what he'd done and what it'd cost him. He lost his followers, his army, his children, and his love. All this to accomplish his goals. And now, he's got nothing left.

"Everything," he lowers his head, and Miki pulls her hand away.

Reaching out to her futilely, Morozov could only watch as with sadness and unshed tears in her lovely eyes, she walks back up the steps and into the pavilion, away from him.

* * *

Back in the real world, Morozov wakes from his dream, disoriented and in the worst possible pain he's ever felt in a long while. The ax is still embedded within his chest, and the Infinity Gauntlet in his hand is now charred beyond recognition and fused to the flesh of his arm. The only things not damaged are the stones themselves, still glowing with power, even after the terrible deed they just did. 

Yagudin stumbles back, looking at the smoking gauntlet with shock and horror, "What did you do?!" He then screams angrily, "WHAT DID YOU DO??!!"

Morozov doesn't seem to notice the Asgardian. He simply looks around in a daze before using the Space Stone to open a portal and teleport away, leaving Stormbreaker behind to fall onto the Wakandan forest floor.

Yagudin snaps out of his own shock just as Nathan stumbles over, clutching his head and his side. "Where'd he go?" he scans his surroundings anxiously, "Yagudin... where'd he go?" The God of Thunder opens his mouth, but no words escape.

"Nathan?" the young captain whirls around to see his best friend's confused face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus...we have one more chapter left to go, which will not be posted for a while given my jobs and other pieces that I want to start working on. But, I will get to this important chapter as soon as I can, so stay tuned. With that, thank you guys all so much for reading, and please let me know what you think!
> 
> ~FD


	5. I don't feel so good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason looks to Nathan and then to his hand that’s turning dark and flaking away in front of his very eyes. And yet, he feels nothing. Dropping his gun, he exhales sharply and turns to look at his best friend one last time. He takes a step and feels his leg give way to dust. He falls, but never hits the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone…after all this time...this is it. The final chapter, and we all know what’s going to happen now.

Jason looks to Nathan and then to his hand that’s turning dark and flaking away in front of his very eyes. And yet, he feels nothing. Dropping his gun, he exhales sharply and turns to look at his best friend one last time. He takes a step and feels his leg give way to dust. He falls, but never hits the ground.

Nathan gapes at the dust particles raining down onto the soil where his friend once stood. He walks over and kneels down, touching the pile of ashes with quaking hands. _‘No…this cannot…no…not again.’_

Shaking his aching head and ripping off his goggles, Shoma just manages to crawl out of the bushes and watch Jason fall over and disappear into dust. “Jason!!” he cries out in anguish, reaching out for the man that’s no longer there.

Yagudin, panting from exertion, also gapes in disbelief. He then whips his head back and forth as he hears more screams and cries of confusion from the armies remaining on the battlefield.

All over the Wakandan lands, warriors begin to disintegrate into thin air. Generals could only standby helplessly as their men and women cry out in fear as they either watch their comrades disappear or themselves chip away into nothingness.

Alex deactivates his helmet and comm, but nothing could stop him from hearing the cries of his people. Worried for them and his sister, he quickly finds Surya getting up and stumbles over to her, “General Surya, get up! This is no place to die. We have to…” He reaches out for her hand and then feels a shudder wrack his body.

Surya grips onto her king’s hand, so certain that she could feel the warm vibranium in her palm. But then the hand bursts into ash. Shocked and fearful young eyes are the last things Surya sees of her king, the one she swore an oath to protect and stand by when no one else but his sister would. Falling onto her back, Surya looks to her own hand covered in soot, too stunned to say a word.

Back at the palace, Maia is helping her Dora Milaje up when she too feels a shudder wrack her body and stumbles backward.

“My princess?” the warrior woman asks concernedly.

Maia feels numb all over and twists around to look out the broken window of the lab. “Alex…” she utters, frightened. She then bursts into ash as well, leaving the Dora Milaje to cry out in anguish.

In a clearing, Koshiro feels so weak and _scared_. Gripping a fallen tree trunk, he looks up to Nobu, who is crawling hesitantly to the young tree alien. He then sees his long limbs splinter and crumble away. “I am Koshi…” he begs tearily, not wanting to disappear too.

Nobu jumps on his two feet and immediately reaches out, “No…no no no _no_!” he cries out as Koshiro disappears, this time not even leaving a small branch for him to come back. “Koshiro…no…” he lowers his head into his paws as the all too familiar feeling of grief consumes him.

Surya has just managed to get up. “My king!” she cries into the stagnant air, “ _Kumkani_!!” Her despair can be heard by all. 

Tessa cradles Scott’s face gently on her lap, her tears have long since dried. Looking into his dull, lifeless eyes, she gasps out a weak, dry sob. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They shouldn’t have come. They shouldn’t have left their sanctuary. Shaking, Tessa places a tender kiss on Scott’s cheek, feeling the cold metal on her lips. And that’s all she could feel. Tessa doesn’t even realize, but she doesn’t care. With a final sigh, she watches her world turn dark. Hopefully, Scott will be waiting for her on the other side.

Shoma slams his fist onto the ground with a cry, tears of anger and anguish finally bursting from his eyes. Thoughts race through his mind as he tries to get up, only to realize that he can’t feel his legs. Looking back, he sees them turn dark and flake away. Gasping, he whips his head up to stare at Nathan’s shocked face as he feels his body crumble away.

“Shoma!? Shoma?! どこにいますか？! (1)” Daisuke yells out, trying to look for the younger Japanese man in vain.

* * *

Back on Titan, the remaining members of the Guardians and Avengers gather around to collect their bearings. Jun and Brian are both helping Yuzu get to his feet, while Mao supports a despondent Javi. Bruno clutches his abdomen as he too heads over, one arm laying protectively around a shaken Rika.

No one can look at each other.

Suddenly, Rika’s antennae perk up, and she looks around in fear and confusion. Something isn’t right. She can’t feel her limbs. She can’t feel her friend’s emotions anymore. “Something…is…happening,” she gasps as she falls onto Bruno.

Bruno reaches both arms out but only catches dust. Horrified, he looks up to his friends. Everyone has varying levels of confusion written all over their faces, but somehow he knows, and his instincts tell him that this is it. Looking to his right hand, he sees it turn to dust. He looks up at his friend, “Javi?” before falling over. His final thoughts are of his wife… _Levaufre_ …

Javi draws away from Mao. Reeling from shock, he scans his surroundings and, for once, at a loss as to what to say. This time, there’s no witty comeback. There’s no clever plan. It’s over.

He looks to Yuzu and nearly breaks down, “Dios mio. (2)”

“Javi…Javi…” Yuzu whispers as steadily as he could, “Steady…”

Gazing at his own hands, waiting to disappear as well, for the fates to punish him for his recklessness, Javi's brow furrows in confusion when he realizes he can still feel his limbs and body. His skin isn’t darkening and turning to ash. He’s been spared. And he collapses against some rubbles, stunned, but he then chuckles humorlessly at the cruel twist of fate. 

Brian watches all of it, but he knows. He’s seen it all. “Yuzuru…” he calmly calls for the younger man’s attention. Brian hopes that, through his eyes, he can convey to Yuzuru that things will work out. But he needs to trust him, his friends, and above all himself. “There was no other way,” he whispers.

Yuzuru furiously shakes his head, “No…you’re wrong! There’s always another way. There has to have been!”

Brian simply sighs and looks down. He wills his numbing limbs to take those final steps towards the younger man, his arms out to embrace his former skater, but his vision goes dark before he could, and he falls over.

Yuzuru feels helpless as Brian falls through his arms.

“Mr. Hanyu?” a timid voice reaches his ears, and Yuzu’s heart nearly stops. Whipping his head around, he sees Jun stumbling backward slightly as he clutches himself, “ _I don’t feel so good._ ”

Jun feels a wave of nausea hit him, and his senses are firing off like crazy in his head. He can’t stop shivering, even though the air isn’t very cold. Something’s so terribly wrong.

Looking up, he feels tears building in his eyes as utter fear and despair overwhelms him. “I don’t know what’s…I…no…I don’t…Mr. Hanyu.” He reaches out and stumbles into Yuzuru’s arms, clutching the older man tightly as he cries into his shoulder. “Please…please…save me, Mr. Hanyu, please make them spare me. I promise, I didn’t do anything wrong…please! I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, 난 가고 싶지 않아! (3)”

Weakened from his battle, Yuzu couldn’t support the taller boy for long, and they both tumble forward so now Jun is lying on his back. Yuzu braces his hand behind Jun’s head and hushes him as soothingly as he could, while panic seizes him on the inside, “Shh…it’s okay. I’m here. You’re here.” Jun whimpers some more, and Yuzu moves his hands so that they’re cupping his face tenderly.

Jun looks into Yuzu’s eyes and clutches one of Yuzu’s hands, “I don’t wanna _disappear_.” He can’t feel his limbs anymore. He can’t feel his bruises. It’s all so numb, and he feels so tired. Looking up to Yuzu’s face, his eyes widen when he sees tears forming, and the last pieces of his conscience think, _‘No. Please don’t cry, Mr. Hanyu. I don’t wanna make you cry.’_ With the last of his strength, he utters, “I’m sorry…” he closes his eyes before he could see Yuzu burst into tears.

Lurching forward, Yuzu grabs desperately at the ashes as they fly out of his reach. “Junnie…” Yuzu wraps his arm around himself and curls forward, sobbing and crying out in agony as his world falls apart around him.

Mao looks to the thundering skies. It’s been done. “He did it.”

* * *

Back in Wakanda, Nathan kneels beside Scott’s body. Yagudin stands off to the side, along with Daisuke, Boyang, and Nobu. No one knows what to say, do, or even think.

Nathan gulps as he turns Scott’s bleached face towards him, seeing the gaping hole in his head where the stone use to be. Running footsteps signal Evgenia’s arrival as she rushes to his side, clutching her abdomen. Pressing her free hand over her mouth, she gasps at the sight of Scott’s body.

“What is this?” Daisuke asks, seemingly to everyone yet no one at the same time. “何が起こっている？(4)”

Nathan looks up and falls backward. The weight of their complete failure finally hitting him like an avalanche. They couldn't stop him. They'd lost. They'd failed, and the rest of the universe is paying for it.

“Oh, God…”

* * *

Meanwhile, on a remote, distant planet, Morozov steps outside onto the porch of his new, humble hut. He releases a deep sigh and sits down, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Gazing over the quiet landscape of this foreign, yet colorful world, he rubs his chest with his undamaged hand where his wound use to be. But the pain isn’t from that.

Closing his eyes, he lets the warm sunlight wash over him. In the distance, he can hear the faint, hesitant chirps from the creatures that were left behind. Lost and confused, maybe unable to understand where their friends or mates have gone.

But they’ll understand and learn to appreciate all that he has done and sacrificed for them.

Looking at the stones still engraved into the warped gauntlet, Morozov grunts and runs his fingers along his marred hand, the melted metal now forever infused into it. A burden that he'll carry for the rest of his days.

 _“Did you do it?”_ her voice rings through his head when his eyes land on the glowing Soul Stone.

_“Yes.”_

_“What did it cost?”_

_“Everything.”_

Memories of his time in there play over and over again in his mind, those words on a constant loop. Her eyes, her voice. It felt so real, but he knows that it couldn't have been her. For even though they’d been lovers, he had always known that she had never once looked at him with as much emotion as she did in there.

He shakes his head to dispel those thoughts and turns back to face the rising sun. The dawn of a new day on a new universe.

And he smirks, _‘It was worth it.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (brought to you by Google Translate - I am so so sorry):  
> 1) Where are you?!  
> 2) My God.  
> 3) I don't want to go!  
> 4) What's happening?
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and so sorry for the long wait. College had taken up a lot more of my time and energy than I'd originally thought. 
> 
> I want to just take this moment to thank Junliet for the original inspiration for this story. It has been quite a journey to get to this point, and it was a lot of fun as well. However, this is not the end, as there is one more chapter remaining. I will also be working on two more stories tied to this one. But these stories might take me a while since I will be very busy, though, for the time being, they are in my plans. 
> 
> I don't think there's anything left for me to say. Thank you all again for reading, and I hope that everyone is having a Happy Thanksgiving (if you are from the US and are celebrating it with your friends and family) or a Happy Holidays. 
> 
> Peace!


	6. The End Credits: Still no word from Hanyu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still no word from Hanyu?” Boitano asks his partner sitting beside him, though still keeping a sharp eye on the bustling street in front of him. His hands tightening around the wheel is the only outward sign of his worry.
> 
> “No, not yet,” a middle-aged woman replies without looking up from her tablet, “We’re watching every satellite in both hemispheres and there’s still nothing.” Suddenly, three beeps sound off from her tablet, and she inhales sharply as she clicks on the alert.
> 
> “Kerri? What is it?” the man asks, sparing only the briefest of glances, but his face remains impassive.
> 
> “Another energy surge in Wakanda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya readers! Well, this is it! The final chapter. I won't say too much here other than yes, this is a very late holiday gift for the wonderfully talented Junliet. 
> 
> And here are the roles for this chapter:
> 
> Nick Fury: Brian Boitano  
> Maria Hill: Nancy Kerrigan
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Still no word from Hanyu?” Boitano asks his partner sitting beside him, though still keeping a sharp eye on the bustling street in front of him. His hands tightening around the wheel is the only outward sign of his worry.

“No, not yet,” a middle-aged woman replies without looking up from her tablet, “We’re watching every satellite in both hemispheres and there’s still nothing.” Suddenly, three beeps sound off from her tablet, and she inhales sharply as she clicks on the alert.

“Kerri? What is it?” the man asks, sparing only the briefest of glances, but his face remains impassive.

“Another energy surge in Wakanda,” she says solemnly, unable to believe the readings before her.

“Same as the others?”

“No,” she shakes her head slightly, her eyes skimming the data flying across the screen.

Boitano's eyes widen slightly as a sinking gut feeling hits him, “Toronto?”

After years of working together, Kerri doesn’t need clarification to know what he asking about. “Kinda. It could be the Tesseract, though there are multiple other signatures. It’s… _ten times_ bigger,” she could not help but gulp down the lump in her throat.

“Shit,” he exclaims and makes a sharp U-turn, heading down another street.

“Sir, where are we going?” Kerri finally looks up at the man in the driver's seat, completely unfazed by the sudden maneuver.

“The Compound.”

“What could we possibly need…?”

“A stronger transponder. One that would reach _her._ ”

It takes Kerri only a few moments before she understands what her partner is implying. She scoffs, “You don’t think they can do it alone?”

He fixes her a firm side-ways glare, which she faces head-on unflinchingly. He turns back to the road ahead, “It’s not a matter of belief. It was only a matter of time. I’ve said it before, we are _hopelessly outgunned_ …”

“That was before we had the Avengers…” she bites back, incredulous that he would give up on the team so easily.

“The Avengers are through,” he snaps, and for one microsecond, she could see his façade drop to show his true exhaustion and age, “Whatever’s left is not enough. We need her _now_.”

She tsks and shakes her head, “You think she’ll come? After all these years?”

“I know she will,” he mutters, his words bring with it an air of finality to the conversation.

She shakes her head again and looks to her knee. After a few minutes, she whispers, “I don’t trust her,” though she knows he can hear her.

He looks to her for a moment and sighs, “I know you don’t.”

How could he not? Even after decades, he could still remember that day as if it were yesterday. The pain, misunderstandings, distrust, betrayal, he remembers it all. And if he could, then Kerri could as well. She lost so much that day, and nothing he said would convince her that the one who did it to her was not who she thought it was. It didn't matter to her then, it doesn't matter to her now. 

Seeing her now, it’s like no time has passed and their relationship hadn't mended at all. But this is not the time to be thinking about this. His mind is made up. “But we cannot let our emotions…”

A pulse suddenly ripples through them and through the city, making him stop in his tracks. Whipping his head to the side, he sees Kerri giving him the same look as she too felt the surge.

Instinct is telling him that something is wrong, “Radio the Compound, and let them know…”

“Brian!” she exclaims, causing the man to face the street just as a car in an adjacent lane in front of them spirals out of control, crossing over into their lane and crashing into a lamp post. Brian quickly steps on the brakes, and their car halts sharply. Without another word, they scramble out and rush to check on the driver. Kerri got to the driver's side first and peers in, only to see no one.

“Are they okay?!” Brian asks.

Kerri shakes her head, thinking for a moment that this is impossible. But the driver’s seat in front of her is empty, with only traces of either dust or ash covering the seat cushion. “There’s no one here!” she says, rushing back to Brian’s side, ignoring the shocked pedestrians around her.

Just then, the sound of helicopter rotors above them has both agents and onlookers looking up to the sky to witness the aircraft spinning out of control, the tail rotor smoking from damage. Then, to their horror, the helicopter crashes into the side of a building, exploding into a massive fireball. Debris rains down onto the streets below. Frightened screams erupt around them as people run around, unsure as to where they can go.

Brian quickly grabs Kerri’s hand, and together, they rush back to their car, pushing through the crowds running in the opposite direction away from the building. Kerri keeps her eyes on her surroundings and quickly notices one man standing still and shaking, even though it isn’t cold. He then turns to look at her with abject horror in his eyes as he holds up his disintegrating arm. It is then that she notices so many people in the streets around them disappearing before her eyes as well, many crying out in fear or confusion, while others could only gape in horror. Car horns and alarms sound off, followed by crashes and collisions all around her. Their screams become deafening, and it's nothing like either agent has ever witnessed before. 

_What's happening?!_

“Brian…” she pants, only to feel a shudder wrack her own body. Her body aches, and her vision doubles. 

“I know, but just keep going,” he pulls her to the car and leaves her to open the trunk, grabbing a black bag, “Kerri! Call Control. Code Red!”

“Brian?!”

Brian rushes back, only to see Kerri disintegrating into dust as well, her face full of emotions as she watches her arms disappear. “Nancy!” he cries out as she completely disappears.

Not letting his grief get to him, he snaps into focus and reaches into his bag, pulling out an old pager with some additional mechanisms attached to it. While he’s not a religious man, he prays that this signal would be enough after all these years. Pressing onto the button and sending the alert, he feels a shiver running up and down his spine, followed by a wave of numbness. Looking to his hand not holding the pager, he sees it turn dark and then to ash.

He huffs and shakes his head, “Damn…” Looking upwards, his last sight before darkness is the once bright, blue sky, becoming hazy from the ashes of the hundreds of thousands unfortunate enough to be decimated.

The pager falls onto the ground. The screen flickers, and the lights blink as the signal sends. Then, a red-blue-and-gold star insignia appears, signaling that the recipient had received their message for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who's Captain Marvel?
> 
> Once again, I want to thank all my readers for reading and leaving such kind comments. This story had been a blast to write, and no words can say how grateful I am to Junliet for inspiring me. Getting a chance to experiment with writing action sequences and dialogue had been an amazing learning experience for me, and overall, I would say that writing this also gave me a deeper level of respect for the original Infinity War movie and all the hard work that went into it. 
> 
> However, this is not the end of 'Infinity War on Ice' as I have two more works to add to this series. Though, they may come out much later next year due to my current workload. 
> 
> With all that said, thank you all for reading! And I hope that everyone has a Happy New Decade!
> 
> Peace!
> 
> FD

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Let me know what you think in the comments, and leave a kudos if you like where this story is going.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~FD


End file.
